villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Numeros
Numeros is a dangerous organization of evil agents led by Uno, which serves as the main antagonist in Malaysian Animation, Agent Ali. Description A evil agents organization which found by Uno, who also known as Djin, a former M.A.T.A agent who feel betrayed by the other chiefs. Feeling hurt being betrayed, Djin started to recruit evil agent known as "Numeros", in order to avenge M.A.T.A and stole I.R.I.S. Like its name, the member of Numeros given a codename based on the number from 1 to 9 in Spanish. At some point, he also recruit Professor Akram, a T.E.K.NO agent, forcing him to join his side by made his family as a hostage if he refuse or disobey his order. Professor Akram has no choice but agree to join Numeros for the sake of his family safety. Before the event of season 1, Uno tasked Cinco to become a mole by become one of M.A.T.A agent and placed her in T.E.K.N.O division, under name "Agent Jenny". As T.E.K.N.O agent, Cinco/Jenny become most trusted agent by many people especially General Rama and Agent Bakar. No one have some suspicious at her due to her soft , polite and carefree persona also her willingness to help to create a gadget for the other agents instead of join the mission. This making her more easy to gain some information in M.A.T.A. Notable Members *'Uno / Agent Djin': Uno is the leader of Numeros and former a chief of I.N.V.I.S.I.O division of M.A.T.A. A cold-hearted evil agent who wanted to seek a revenge at M.A.T.A after believe he was being betrayed by the other chief by mistaken them planned a murderer. As former the chief of I.N.V.I.S.I.O , he have exceptional and deadliest skills of swordsman and martial arts. He was used to be a popular figure who idolized by many young Agents and its hard to believe him to be a traitor until he shown himself for second time to the other agents. *'Dos': A female agents who along with Tres always being ordered to Uno to do his mission. Dos is competitive, agile and smart agent who able to carry her battle and her mission alone. Several day after the last episode of season 1, Dos is captured by M.A.T.A for gaining some information about Uno. However, she was intentionally freed by Agent Rizwan in order to meet Uno in personal. *'Trez': Dos partner and the most tallest and biggest Numeros agent. Trez is love to engaged the battle and known to be brutal and no-nonsense. He often use his brute force and super strength *'Cuatro/ Professor Akram': Former T.EK.N.O agent who is forced to join Numeros after Uno threaten him that he will kill all his family if he disobey his order, which making him as no choice but agreed it for his family safety. Like Cinco, he never involved at battle and tasked to build a technology for Numeros. He finally able to free from Numeros by Rizwan help with delete the I.R.I.S data and set a time bomb at Numeros base. *'Cinco/Jenny': Before her revelation, Jenny is known to be carefree, soft and polite T.E.K.N.O agent who willingly help the others. When Uno come to M.A.T.A base, she reveal herself as "Cinco" and the mole from Numeros. Lkie Cuatro, Cinco is seldom to join the battle and prefer to gather some information if she assists someone, usually with Ocho. Even though she seldom to join the battle, she always equipped herself with mini-gun, and a tablet with stylus to hijack the technology and possibility the second-in-command of Numeros. *'Seis' and Siete: A playful and arrogant masked agents who believed to be a pair of twins. Seis and Siete shown to be absolutely love playing a football, which it use by them as their battle style with explosive ball and spike shoes. Like Trez, Seis and Siete loved to engaged the battle to the other agents and see it as a perfect playtime. *'Ocho': A robotic agent which often see with Cinco. A tall and mysterious member of Numeros is equipped with microbug as his weapon and one of the most dangerous weapon owned by Numeros. He was defeated by Rizwan and later destroyed after Numeros sacrifices him and his microbug to espace from their destroyed base. *'Nueve/ Dr.Aaron Edison': Dr.Aaron first time seen as smug Dr.Tong employee who wanted to be credited as one of powerful scientist in cyberjaya. He wanted to create the world without emotion,health and spirit because of this Dr. Tong opposes his goal and fires him in Alpha Tower. Dr.Aaron always known to be equipped with his telekinesis headband. At the final episode of season 1, it shown he allied himself with Numeros and wanted to Uno to see and credited his creation by him. In season 2, he shown to be a full member of Numeros with his codename "Nueve". *'Diez/??' Desired Member *'Agent Rizwan': Rizwan is top agent from I.N.V.I.S.I.O of M.A.T.A and Uno(Agent Djin) favorite student. After the revelation of Uno is his former master, Rizwan decide to meet him in personal way with Dos help and faking is defection to M.A.T.A. He succeed to freed Cuatro and destroy Numeros base. Unfortunately, Uno expectation to made him into part of Numeros is only a scheme to hijack the security system in M.A.T.A Academy (thus a potential candidate for Diez/Number 10). Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Organizations Category:Mongers Category:Spy Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic